


An Awkward Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	An Awkward Kiss

She realizes what she did about three seconds too late, when Mel and Maggie's gasps reach her and Harry’s ears. She slowly pulls her hands from his shoulders and moves back, they had decided last night to keep it a little between themselves just to figure out everything before telling her sisters but tonight, after she early died, _again_ she changed her mind, well more like it slipped her mind, all she needed from the moment she had seen him sitting in his chair at the command center was to kiss him and so she did, just slightly forgetting to check who else was in the room with him.

“So, how does one accidentally presses ones lips against another’s?”


End file.
